mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Anastasya
Embalmer |race =Human (formerly) Undead |gender =Female |world =Ashan |birth =546 YSD |death =564 YSD |revival =564 YSD |status =Active (as of Heroes VII) |occupation =Priestess (formerly) Hierophant of the Necromancers Member of the Shadow Council |affiliation=Holy Falcon Empire (formerly) Griffin Duchy Cult of the Spider Goddess Shadow Council |introduced =Might & Magic: Heroes VI |aliases =The Exiled Hierophant |relatives =Pavel Griffin - grandfather Sveltana Griffin - great-aunt Slava Griffin - father Cate Griffin - mother Sandor Griffin - half-brother Anton Griffin - brother Irina Griffin - sister Kiril Griffin - twin brother Alexander Wolf - nephew Vein - lover Zakera - adopted daughter Ivan Griffin - distant nephew |appearances= }} Anastasya Griffin is a hero in Might & Magic: Heroes VI. Biography Anastasya is one of Slava's youngest children, along with Kiril. However, someone controlled her mind, forcing her to kill her father. After that, she was executed by her own brother, Anton, to spare her from the Inquisitions wrath. Later, she was raised from the dead by the Necromancer Sveltana, her great aunt. Anastasya had two mentioned lovers. They were the Archangel Uriel and the Vampire Death Lord Vein, The Reaper of Souls. However in her quest for the truth, to her shock, it was Uriel himself who took control of her, who had been scheming to rekindle the fires of the Elder Wars, by accusing the Faceless of the foul deed. Enraged by what she had discovered, Anastasya decided to repay him in kind, using the same artefact he had used against her, this time to take control of his mind. Unable to control his body and defend himself, Uriel was gruesomely ripped to shreds by Demons. Anastasya and her siblings later made sure Uriel’s machinations became widely known to the populace of the Empire, leading to what would be called the Charter of the Griffin, the separation of the Church and the State. Later she would have an adopted daughter with Vein, Zakera, though she would later become distant with Vein because of his obsessions in hunting down the Nethermancer Sandro, his former brother-in-arms, now nemesis. Many decades later, The Mother Namtaru had chosen Anastasya as the hierophant in the Spider Cult (Necromancers' primary religion, another being the Followers of The Void led by Sandro), taking her great aunt's place. She went into exile during the civil war in the Seven Cities, yet like Sveltana, was still loyal to her name and remains good friends with Jorgen. Believed dead (again) during the Purge of the Necromancers that ripped the Seven Cities apart, Anastasya returned from her self-imposed exile to assist Ivan, her brother Anton’s descendant, in his struggle, whom Ivan calls "aunt", much to her annoyance. She also realizes she is now playing the same role Sveltana once fulfilled for Slava – the irony is not lost on her. Heroes VII During the final years of the civil war that was ripping the Holy Empire apart, she had sent Bluebeak, her familiar, to Tanis, knowing she was her best bet to save Ivan at Meadowfair. Back at Talonguard, it rapidly became obvious while there was some begrudging respect between the Wizard and the Necromancer, there would never be neither friendship nor trust. The horrors of the Purge and of the War of the Broken Staff were still too young. Anastasya would later be present when Ivan was given his new sword, The Griffin's Resolve, and would then become a member of the Shadow Council to assist him. Gameplay Heroes VI Anastasya is a Necromancer. Abilities Scenarios Necropolis Campaign *In the Wake of Adversity: Anastasya needs to find her "controller". The first person to be asked is Jorgen. *Towards the Within: Anastasya retraces her memories, hoping to find who controlled her. *Circumradiant Dawn: Sveltana is being kidnapped by Miranda, a fellow Necromancer. Anastasya needs to find her and free Sveltana. *The Spider's Stratagem: Anastasya must close the portals leading to Sheogh. Haven Campaign *Something is Rotten: Anastasya, being controlled by someone, kills her father. *A Battle Lost and Won: She appears with Sveltana after Anton kills Ahribban. Inferno Campaign *Fearful Symmetry: When Sveltana appears before Kiril, Anastasya is shocked by the fact that Kiril became a demon, but promises to help him in his task. *In the Forests of Night: She appears in Kiril's dream where she kills her father. *The Marriage of Heaven and Hell: Anastasya gives Kiril advice - not to love an Angel. Shades of Darkness Heroes VII Aastasya is an Embalmer. Abilities Duel of Champions Anastasya appears as a hero card. She is the leader of the Necropolis faction. Notes In The Marriage of Heaven and Hell, she is seen as an Embalmer. However, she has a model like a regular Embalmer rather than her own. Appearances Anastasya appears in Might & Magic: Heroes VI, its add-on, Shades of Darkness, in Might & Magic: Heroes VII and in Might & Magic: Duel of Champions. Gallery Anastasya (Haven).png|Anastasya prior to her death Anastasya (Necro).png|Anastasya as a Necromancer Heroes VI Anastasya Necromancer.png|Render of Anastasya as a Necromancer Anastasya.png|Anastasya in Heroes VII AnastasyaCouncil.jpg|Anastasya as a member of the Shadow Council Anastasya card.jpg|Anastasya's artwork in Duel of Champions Army of the Dead.jpg|Army of the Dead fortune card ru:Анастасия Category:Heroes VI characters Category:Heroes VI campaign heroes Category:Heroes VI Necropolis magic heroes Category:Shades of Darkness characters Category:Heroes VII characters Category:Heroes VII Necropolis magic heroes Category:Duel of Champions characters